Luna menguante, marea creciente
by Erelbrile
Summary: Inyección de FrUK directa a la vena, aprieten la correa y aplíquen con cuidado. Arena, luna y mar. Lemon.


**Pareja:** **FrUK**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** -_ aquellos que sólo viven entre la luna, la mar y la arena-_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: Lemon.**

PD: Las traducciones del francés las hizo un tío que vive en Canadá. Le dije que la escena era la de dos personas bailando...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luna Menguante, Marea Creciente<span>**

.

.

.

Se estiró mirando la luna, con los brazos detrás de su espalda sirviéndole de almohada. La arena bajo suyo se amoldaba a cada mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo.

Caminando hacia él, una sombra negra en contraste al azul oscuro del mar chorreaba agua fría, mojando la arena y dejando la marca de su camino.

Al llegar junto a Reino Unido, Francia lo observó estirarse, antes de arrodillarse sobre la arena a su lado e inclinarse levemente sobre él, provocando que el agua de mar que escurría por sus cabellos cayese sobre el rostro del menor.

- Tu amante te envía saludos.- Le dijo, sin importarle la presencia de la luna ni de las olas. Nadie más que ellas y la mar eran testigos de su pequeña escapada en pleno febrero al Cono Sur, a disfrutar de unos días de descanso del frío clima y del trabajo.

El inglés cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir el helado contacto de las gotas de agua. Francia se inclinó a besarlo y el británico pudo sentir sus labios congelados. Seguramente morados por el baño al que lo había obligado.

- ¿Se calmaron tus impúdicos deseos?-

- Tu tono frío funciona mejor que un baño de agua helada.- Volvió a besarlo, demostrándole con su casto beso que su mera petición bastaba para calmar su lujuria.

El inglés desvió la atención de la luna y se la regaló a los ojos azules.

Francia dijo lo que ambos pensaban.

- La luz de luna refleja el verde de tus ojos.- El inglés se sentó y desvió la mirada, recorriendo las pisadas que iban desde la mar hasta él y que el mayor había dejado. Cada grano de arena brillaba con distintas intensidades bajo la luna menguante, la misma que provocaba la proximidad de las aguas.

Con cada oleada el manto salino se acercaba más y más a los amantes, pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar: luego de iniciado el lento vals de sus manos sobre el cuerpo contrario no se percatarían ni de la marea ni de como subía.

El francés le quitó la polera al de ojos verdes y la arrojó a los roqueríos que había detrás de ellos. Reino Unido, por su parte, libre de la prenda y del peligro de mojarla, se abrazó al rubio de cabellos largos y lo obligó a recostarse, provocando que la arena seca se pegara al cuerpo mojado. Francia deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su compañero y las coló debajo de las bermudas, deshaciéndose de ellas prontamente y dándoles el mismo destino rocoso que le diera a su ropa cuando se desvistió una media hora antes.

El inglés besó el cuello resbaloso, bajando por la clavícula y el pecho. Francia enredó sus dedos con los rebeldes cabellos rubios, acariciando la nuca y sintiendo la lengua sobre su estómago, dibujando círculos y delineando el contorno de su vientre.

El menor le acarició los testículos con suavidad, permitiendo a Francia olvidarse de la incómoda arena que se pegara a su cuerpo. El francés le deslizó sus manos por el cuello hasta los hombros, masajeándolos levemente.

Reino Unido dejó los círculos y tocó suavemente la punta del miembro de Francia, elevando un poco su cuerpo y acomodándose sobre el mayor. Cerró un par de dedos y comenzó a mover parcialmente su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, excitándolo. Francia, sin poder dejar las manos quietas, se volteó, botando a Reino Unido y bajando hasta su altura para poder besarlo estando ambos tirados sobre la arena. Su mano recorrió su muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrada.

El inglés, aprovechando la cercanía, sujetó su hombría contra la ajena (aquella ajena que de todos modos le pertenecía), comprobando que se encontraba mucho más duro que el mayor.

Como siempre, era el primero en delatarse.

Francia, sintiendo el contacto, se movió tocándose en todo lo largo, mientras Reino Unido apretaba a ambos prisioneros. Sus dedos sintiendo la creciente excitación del mayor, y como se movía, cada vez más gruesa.

La mar, de a poco más alta, llegó hasta sus tobillos, mojándolos y salpicándolos un poco, pero no le hicieron caso: Francia toqueteaba el contorno de la entrada del menor, hasta al fin acercar un dedo e introducirlo.

Reino Unido encorvó la espalda y recogió sus piernas, ayudándolo con su mano libre, sujetando su posadera y separándola de la otra.

Besando su cuello y olvidándose de mover las caderas, movió en círculos su dedo, sacándolo y volviéndolo a introducir. Reino Unido soltaba ligeros y controlados quejidos, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo la mano que aprisionaba ambos miembros. Otro dedo se aventuró, empujando.

Reaccionando al dolor, Reino Unido apretó más fuerte ambas manos, dejando blanca la piel de su grupa y escondiéndose en el pecho del francés, huyendo del frío de la noche y de las sensaciones latentes.

Buscando calor y lejanía (lejanía del mundo en ese pecho que era suyo) lamió y chupó esa piel, dejando marcas rojas.

A medida que el agua les llegaba a las rodillas, Reino Unido daba más calor a los pesones fríos, llegando a morder cuando una pequeña ola le salpicó, marcándose cada contacto frío en su acalorada piel. Francia se quejó de manera poco convincente, haciéndolo sonreír, por lo que continúo mordisqueando la sensibilizada piel.

(Piel sensible al frío. Al frío y a las caricias).

Reino Unido volvió a dejar a Francia debajo suyo, sentándose sobre él y retorciéndose del placer: Francia continuaba jugando con sus dedos, haciendo pequeños círculos en su interior.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del mayor y dio suaves tirones al vello de éste.

- Do you want to be on top today?- Le dijo con leve sorna.

- À toi aussi te plaît.-

El inglés pareció pensarlo un rato, mirando a los ojos de su amado.

- For one night that's right.- Dijo, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas sobre el abdomen del mayor, quien sacó sus dedos de la entrada para estirarla.

Sentía como separaban su piel y su carne, estirandolas y preparando su ano, mientras el agua ya llegaba hasta la cintura del mayor.

Mas ésta no estaba fría; al sólo contacto con la piel de ambos se templaba, rodeándolos lentamente.

El menor se estremeció por las atenciones que le daba Francia; cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y entreabriendo sus labios que temblaban por el frío externo y la excitación, comenzó a mover su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el abdomen del mayor, quien con sus pulgares le estiraba la piel y con su índice volvía a entrometerse en su interior, de a poco.

Reino Unido arqueó la espalda, llevándose una mano al cuello y deslizándola por éste, provocando al gabacho con su mirada y su boca entreabierta. Con su otra mano se tocó el pecho y las costillas, deslizando su mano por su abdomen y acariciándose.

Luego se tocó, disfrutándolo y permitiendo a Francia ver su expresión.

- Do you like this, don't you?-

La voz de Arthur, baja y sensual, acompañó el descenso de su mano desde su cuello hasta su tetilla, la que apretó y acarició, ante lo que Francia no se resistió más y posicionó su pene en la entrada del menor, humedeciéndola con su pre semen. Reino Unido sentía como lo incordiaban, desesperándose por recibir a Francia: al ser usualmente al revés, en cada ocasión que sentía a su compañero de vida en su interior parecía ser la primera vez.

No le hizo saber su apuro. No todavía.

Tocó la punta de su miembro con cuidado, dando un rápido movimiento de cadera como reflejo ante la sutil fricción. Francia podía ser "el país del amor", pero quedaba claro que no calificaba para el título de su amigo español: Reino Unido debía provocarlo con esos medidos trucos para acrecentar su fogosidad.

Lamentablemente para él, Francia lo penetraba lentamente, desesperándolo a medida que el mar llegaba hasta los hombros del rubio de cabellos largos y le mojaba la punta de estos.

- Faster, lazy frog. I'll get old waiting for you.-

Francia apenas le hizo caso; le hacía el amor tal como le gustaría que el inglés se lo hiciese a él; lento y con el mayor contacto posible. Para mayor ironía, Reino Unido solía hacer lo mismo, darle estocadas fuertes y rápidas como a él le gustaría que Francia se moviera.

-Il me plaît dou-doucement. Comme ça... je te sent mieux.-

Tras incorporarse apoyándose con sus manos, lamió el cuello de Reino Unido, subiendo por su mandíbula y besándole los labios. El le respondió lentamente.

Los movimientos suaves y constantes de Francia lo mantenían al borde del éxtasis sin que pudiese llegar a éste, provocando que la onda de placer que se extendía desde su vientre estuviese siempre presente, enloqueciéndolo mientras de su punta, por mucho que intentase evitarlo, principiaba a manar su esencia.

La mar, llegando hasta la pared de roca, dejó de extenderse superficialmente y empezó a subir en altura, tapando a ratos el estómago del mayor debido al intermitente oleaje.

- Fa… ah… Ah! Faster, faster, plea..ah!-

- Seulement... si tu me dit que tu m'aime.

- I love… ahh…ah… harder, please… please…- Reino Unido jadeaba por el esfuerzo de contenerse.- I'm begging…you, stupid, lazy… old frog.-

- Appelle-moi, ah, lapin impatient.-

- I love you, bloody french! Just fuck me harder! Ha…ha…ahhhhh.- los ojos de Reino Unido intentaban enfocar las estrellas, empero sólo veían puntos difusos. Era tan desesperante; su propio rostro deseoso, la cara de satisfacción de Francia, los temblores del mayor en su esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo lento que enloquecía a Reino Unido y la sensación de ahogante placer que sentía este último. Era tan desesperante que quería morir allí mismo, consumido por la sensación que se expandía desde su vientre.

Odiaba tanto que Francia lo viera así, en su máxima entrega.

(En su máxima entrega a Francia).

Francia, por su parte, temía perder el momento, llegar a un final en que ambos estuviesen demasiado cansados como para continuar, o demasiado desganados para regresar a su hogar temporal. Incluso el soñar en ese momento era una mezcla de felicidad y desilusión: el fugarse y no regresar a Europa jamás, vivir el día a día entre peleas y reconciliaciones.

Pero incluso estos sueños se veían efímeros ante la posibilidad de vivir siempre en ese éxtasis, no acabar jamás este acto carnal que unía sus almas.

Reino Unido no sabía nadar… y el agua subía poco a poco, llegándole a Francia ya a la altura de su ombligo… ¿Por qué no? No, no pienses en quienes te extrañarán, no pienses en tus obligaciones… acabar todo en el clímax, no llegar a sentir el cansancio posterior. Reino Unido no sabía nadar, y podía sentir como le pedía a gritos que lo dejase terminar y, al mismo tiempo, que lo continuase atormentando.

Sus almas unidas por el resto de la eternidad, ya no más trivialidades, sólo debía…

Francia lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el agua. Reino Unido aguantó la respiración, latigado por el agua fría y sin poder encontrar un punto en el que apoyarse para levantarse. Sus manos, ralentizadas por la masa hídrica, intentaron empujar la arena, pero se perdieron en los múltiples y minúsculos puntos de presión de los granos de ésta, mientras Francia al fin oía su petición y lo embestía con fuerza, alzando su cadera para que el agua no le impidiese dar las fuertes estocadas.

Más profundo, golpeando el mayor centro de placer de Reino Unido y sin permitirle respirar. Su cadera en una posición más elevada que el resto de su cuerpo impedían al británico el incorporarse.

Con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, intentó levantarse utilizando sus piernas como punto de apoyo. Francia, notándolo, las alzó y las apoyó en sus hombros, dejándolo sin una base.

(Sin una base que no fuese el mismo Francia. Una base que de nada servía para salvarle).

La marea continuó subiendo lentamente. Pero no era necesario que continuase; estando unos centímetros sobre el rostro de Reino Unido, servía perfectamente para el propósito de Francia.

Comenzó a masturbarlo desesperadamente, sintiendo su carne caliente en comparación a las aguas. Francia no podría aguantarlo mucho más. Reino Unido, por su parte, comenzaba a necesitar con urgencia el respirar, pero sus esfuerzos por levantarse eran inútiles, en especial ahora que lo tocaban tan ansiosamente.

Su alma parecía haber aceptado las intenciones de su gemela; llegado el clímax y al borde de perder la conciencia, Reino Unido abrió la boca en un grito desesperado, dejando que su amante de años se colara dentro suyo.

La mar también quería amarlo hasta el final, robarle la vida y quedarse con su cuerpo como recuerdo.

Francia soltó una exclamación al terminar en su interior, manteniéndose unos instantes de rodillas antes de caer a su lado, cansado.

La mar cubría por apenas unos centímetros sus rostros. Reino Unido, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la respiración, dejó que el agua se colara por sus fosas nasales, inundando sus pulmones. Francia, uniendo su cansancio y su final idílico a una poco pensada determinación, botó el aire que por instinto retuvo y esperó a que fuese imposible continuar sin oxígeno.

La mar se retiró con la mañana, retrocediendo y dándole paso a los rayos del sol para que secaran la arena.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Extra:

El calor del sol lo despertó primero. A su lado el idiota de Francia continuaba inconsciente. No se dio cuenta de lo acontecido hasta que intentó respirar y lo atacó una tos que expulsó el agua salada de su cuerpo. Localizó su ropa sobre las rocas, un poco húmedas pero utilizables.

- Francia, tan corto de luces como siempre.- Le murmuró con pesar por el sueño roto. Como pudo pensar que dos naciones morirían por algo tan simple como un poco de agua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones:**

**Inglés:**

Do you want to be on top today?: ¿Quieres ser el dominante hoy?

For one night that's right: Por una noche está bien.

Do you like this, don't you?: ¿Te gusta, no es así?

Faster, lazy frog. I'll get old waiting for you: Más rápido, rana floja. Envejeceré esperándote.

Harder, I'm begging…you, stupid, lazy… old frog: Más duro, te estoy rogando, estúpido, flojo,viejo sapo.

I love you, bloody french! Just fuck me harder!: ¡Te amo, puto francés! ¡Sólo cógeme más duro!

**Francés:**

À toi aussi te plaît: A ti también te gusta.

Il me plaît doucement. Comme ça je te sent mieux : Me gusta lento. Así te siento mejor.

Seulement si tu me dit que tu m'aime : Sólo si dices que me amas.

Appelle-moi, lapin impatient : Dilo, conejo impaciente.


End file.
